Nova
Takeru Takayuki(たかゆきたける, Taka Yuki Takeru) a.k.a Ultraman Nova(ウルトラマンノヴァ, Urutoraman'novu~a) is an Ultra Warrior who comes from space to fight against evil and helps Saber and Shirou Emiya to fight for the Holy Grail War. He's one of the Deuteragonist in Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Work, and Fate/Stay Night Heaven's Feels. In Fate/Apocrypha, He's been summoned by Kabuto Masamune while he sacrificed himself to hit his last attack to Rei Zagi and he became a Heroic Spirit and the Servant of All. Appearance Takeru a handsome young man with short, cropped black hair with a v-shaped fringe that hangs just above his blue colored eyes. His school uniform consists of the black school Gakuen which contains both jacket and pants, with a white shirt underneath and blue sneakers. Takeru wears an open-collared, one-sleeved long overcoat version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers Takeru's left arm with a faux leather brown armband and wears a Nova-Thruster Sparktrix. In Nova Form, is the default mode of Nova called Anphans '''or '''Original Form, it grants the host all the default powers of an Ultra; all the attacks and powers of this form can be accessed by any other form. It is the most balanced form of Nova but is usually weaker than later evolutions, hence most of his fight concluded by changing to Saber to Berserker. Personality Takeru Takayuki is a calm and emotionless demeanor and speaks only when he really needs to convey his thoughts. His manner of speaking often makes people misinterpret what he means. He's always cool and stoic with sober eyes. He has little interest in things other than playing Stride. He is fair, clean, brave, and willing to fight next to justice even when he is not in his hour of work but a lot of times for housework. Takeru has shown many different sides to himself. One is at school, where he acts like an ordinary high school student; polite, kind and somewhat shy. Despite that he claims to not care about people, he has shown signs that he does care for people and he shows this through unusual means, but nonetheless, he truly does care for others' well-being. Throughout the course of the story, he has slowly changed and become much closer with others, thanks to Shirou and Saber, and is even willing to protect his friends from his sister: Ayane when he was attacked by her minions at the risk of his own life. Forms & Abilities Sperion Junis (Default) Ultraman Nova Sperion Junis: Nova's First Fusion form of Light, which uses assets of Ultraman and Orb Specium Zarpion of the selection of Nova-Thruster Sparktrix. * Specium Zepellion Ray: A finishing attack charged in a similar manner to Orb's Sperion Ray and performed in a similar manner to the original Ultraman's Specium Ray. * Specium Zepellion Light Ring: Nova forms a purple buzzsaw-like projectile disc to slice his opponent, performed in a similar manner to the charge-up of both Ultraman's Ultra-Slash and Tiga Zepellion Ray, and with a sound similar to that of the Ultra-Slash. When using this attack, Nova emits Ultraman's grunt. Once thrown, it travels on a straight path, but if needed, it can be caught and redirected. * Specium Zepellion Shield: A barrier used to defend Nova from incoming attacks. This shield can be also used to push objects away physically. ** Mirror Type: '''Another variant is also used where he can reflect incoming laser instead of blocking it. * '''Power Type Strength: By tapping into Ultraman Tiga's power, Nova can manifest the brute strength of Power Type. While channeling this ability, the red markings on his body glow. * Sky Type Speed: By tapping into Ultraman Tiga's power, Nova can manifest the super speed of Sky Type. While channeling this ability, the purple markings on his body glow. ** Afterimage: By circling around the opponent, Nova is able to create several afterimages of himself that simultaneously attack the opponent with larger attacks. * Specium Zepellion Boomerang: '''Nova can fire a single or multiple energy arrows from his hand. They are powerful enough to destroy smaller kaiju in one hit. Specium Zepellion Ray.gif|Specium Zepellion Ray Specium Zepellion Light Ring.gif|Specium Zepellion Light Ring Specium_Zepellion_Shield.gif|Specium Zepellion Shield Orb_Mirror.gif|Specium Zepellion Sheild (Mirror Type) Power_Type_Strength.gif|Power Type Strength Sky_Type_Speed.gif|Sky Type Speed SperionAfterimage.gif|Specium Zepellion Ray (Afterimage) OrbBoomerang.gif|Specium Zepellion Boomerang Tri-Slugger Photon (Strength) Ultraman Nova Tri-Slugger Photon: Nova's strength form and Second Fusion form of Power, which uses assets of Orb Emerium Slugger and Gaia of the selection of the Nova-Thruster Sparktrix. * '''Photon Slugger Shoot: '''Nova fires a powerful yellow beam, that is fired in the '+' style. * '''Wide Slugger Edge: '''Nova can generate a large, pink whip-like beam from his crest using the Gaia Headbands on the back of his head. He clenches his fists and bows his head before heaving backward, generating the whip. He then thrusts his head forward, unleashing the attack including the powerful version of Photon Edge. It can destroy monsters in one hit. * '''Hyper Slugger Edge: '''Nova fires all three of his Sluggers at his target, they surround his target while slashing at them. It is performed in a similar manner to that of Orb's Hyper Ultra Knock Tactics. * '''Nova Slugger Shoot: '''Since the Nova Sluggers are non-removable, a pair of energy copies of Orb Sluggers are summoned in its place. * '''Photon Emerium Ray: '''Nova fires a stronger version of the Emerium Ray from his forehead. Instead of causing an explosion, this beam seems to cut through its target. Wide Slugger Photon Shoot.gif|Photon Slugger Shoot Wide Slugger Edge.gif|Wide Slugger Edge Hyper_Slugger_Edge.gif|Hyper Slugger Edge PhotonSluggerShot.gif|Nova Slugger Shoot PhotonEmeriumRay.gif|Photon Emerium Ray Xanadium Slash (Speed) Ultraman Nova Xanadium Slash: Nova’s speed form and Third Fusion Form of Fast, which uses assets of X and Zero of the selection of the Nova-Thruster Sparktrix. * '''Xanadium Zero Shoot: '''Nova can fire a ray of light from his hands. He does this by raising his right hand to absorb energy, then swings it to his left hand while drawing a line with his left foot and perform an "L" style hand position to fire the attack. * '''Xanadium Zero Slash: '''Various concentrations of energy rays could be fired from the Beam Lamp on his head as one of Nova's finishers. It is one of his trademark moves. He would either fire it standing, his left hand-drawn across his chest while his right arm was to his side, or more commonly from a kneeling position, two fingers from both hands nearly touching the gem. * '''Attacker Zero X: '''Nova fuses up with Zero Garnate Buster and Attacker X so he can coat himself in a burning flame and releases an "X" shaped fire construct at the enemy. * '''Xanadium Twim Burst: '''Nova can fire a blue energy stream from his chest, * '''Xanadium Zero Purify Wave: '''An energy wave that is combined Zero Full Moon Wave and X Purify wave used to expel specified ailments from the target and heal the target/protects them in a barrier. Xanadium Zero Shoot.gif|Xanadium Zero Shoot Attacker_Zero_X.gif|Attacker Zero X Xanadium Twin Burst.gif|Xanadium Twim Burst EmeriumSlash.gif|Xanadium Zero Slash Zero_Wave.gif|Xandium Zero Purify Wave Magnificent Titanium (Ultimate) Ultraman Nova Magnificent Titanium: Nova's Ultimate form of Holy, which uses assets of Zoffy, Father of Ultra, Ultra Brothers and all 7 Servants of the selection of Nova-Thruster Sparktrix when the Holy Grail gives the light to him so he can destroy Rei-Zagi but it failed. Titanium Servant Ray.gif|Titanium Servant Ray Titanium_Slicer_Cross.png|Titanium Slicer Cross Titanium_Electric_Horn_.gif|Titanium Electric Horn Titanium M87.gif|Titanium M87 Shot Titanium_Servant_Z_Ray.gif|Titanium Servant Z Ray Saber: Ultraman Nova Saber: Nova's Servant form of Sword, which uses assets of Orb Origin and Mebius of the selection of Nova-Thruster Sparktrix. * '''Mebium Excalibur: '''Nova unleashes an energy stream from his sword, which is capable of destroying even the strongest of opponents. Should he use it in full power, the resulting blast will be powerful enough to create a city-wide explosion and it slowly disintegrates the weapon before breaking apart once it reaches the Excalibur Wheel, this beam uses the power of fire, water, earth, wind, light, and darkness. ** '''Orbium Mebius Calibur: '''Another variation exists where Nova uses the power of his 8 Ultra and 7 Servants in conjunction with the Nova Excalibur, but instead of a beam he flings the Orbcalibur at the opponent while the 8 Ultras fire their signature beams and the 7 Servants unleash their Noble Phantasm. He then fires his Orbium Mebius Shoot, resulting in an extremely powerful attack and that causes a massive explosion. * '''Mebium Flame Excalibur: '''When the Excalibur Wheel is set to the fire symbol, Nova creates a ring of fire by making a circular motion with his sword. He then thrusts his sword, throwing it towards the enemy where he traps them in an orb of fire before slicing both the flame construct and the target as well, causing an explosion. * '''Mebium Water Excalibur: '''When the Excalibur Wheel is set to the water symbol, Nova brings both him and the target into a pocket dimension of water. Next, he traps the opponent in a whirlpool and slices them. * '''Mebium Earth Excalibur: '''When the Excalibur Wheel is set to the earth symbol, Nova stabs his sword into the ground to release electrical currents in a circular formation that would strike the opponent. * '''Mebium Wind Excalibur: '''When the Excalibur Wheel is set to the wind symbol, Nova creates a powerful tornado by swinging his sword in a circular motion. This attack is capable of sending an enemy flying. * '''Orbium Mebius Shoot: '''Nova's signature beam finisher, firstly done by triggering his brace and charging energies in his hands, forming a ring of light, before performing the standard "+" sign and firing an energy beam. So far, it has only been used in the Mebium Excalibur with the other 8 Ultra warriors, it is hinted that it contains the powers of fire, water, earth, and wind. MebiumCaliburFullPower.gif|Mebium Excalibur(Full Power) Mebium Excalibur.gif|Mebium Excalibur MebiumFlameCalibur.gif|Mebium Flame Excalibur MebiumWaterCalibur.gif|Mebium Water Excalibur MebiumGroundCalibur.gif|Mebium Ground Excalibur MebiumWindCalibur.gif|Mebium Wind Excalibur MebiumSupremeCaliburUltimate.gif|Orbium Mebius Calibur MebiumShoot.gif|Orbium Mebius Shoot Archer: Ultraman Nova Archer: Nova's Second Servant form of Guidance, which uses assets of Ultraman Nexus Junis Blue and Ultraman Ace of the selection of Nova-Thruster Sparktrix. * '''Vertical Arrow Schtrom: '''Nova can create a giant energy bow by extending his Nova-Thruster Spark and using energy from his energy core to create the body of a bow. By pulling back with his left arm, he can make an arrow, and by letting go, the beam will be released. It destroys foes in the same manner as the Over-Ray Schtrom, instead of breaking down the molecular bonds it obliterates the target's particles. The energy bow construct is modeled as a regular bow. * '''Over Vertical Arrow Schtrom: '''Nova combined both the Vertical Arrow Schtrom and Archer Servant Sword at the same time to create a sword bow. It is very similar in appearance to the Vertical Arrow Schtrom, but it has greater destructive power. Its target was destroyed in a more conventional explosion and it is so powerful, when fired it excites the air leaving a stream of flames. Unfortunately, it consumes most of the user's energy to use, meaning it can only be used once per battle. This is Nova's Archer Form the strongest attack. * '''Over-Guillotine Schtrom: '''Nova crosses his arms parallel and vertically with one another and breaking the stance, releases a thin line of energy that can slice opponents in half. * '''Ultimate Arrow Schtrom: '''Nova creates a giant energy bow that resembles an Ultimate Aegis' final attack has it take the form of a bow with strings made of energy when Nova pulls it, the construct charges with massive amounts of energy. However, this attack exhausted Nova greatly. This attack closely resembles his Vertical Arrow Schtrom. ** '''Trinity Arrow Schtrom: '''A stronger variation of Ultimate Arrow Schtrom was first used when It augmented with Rin Tohsaka and Shirou Emiya energies. VerticalArrowSchtrom2.gif|Vertical Arrow Schtrom OverVerticalArrowSchtrom.gif|Over Vertical Arrow Schtrom Imrgbbergerbbtrbrgbrage.jpg|Over-Guillotine Schtrom Ultimate Arrow Schtrom.gif|Ultimate Arrow Schtrom FinalUltimateZeroTrinity.gif|Trinity Arrow Schtrom Lancer: Ultraman Nova Lancer: Nova's Servant Third form of Spear, which uses the asset of Agul and Orb Hurricane Slash of the selection of the Nova-Thruster Sparktrix. * '''Trident Stream Lancer: '''A trident-like weapon themed after Orb Slugger and Agul Trident. Each of its attacks is performed by pulling the '''Gear Lever (ギアレバー Gia Rebā) on its shaft from one to three times before hitting the button. ** Trident Stream Shoot: '''After pulling the Gear Lever once, Nova can perform a beam attack with the Trident Stream Lancer. ** '''Big Bang Thruster: '''After pulling the Gear Lever twice, Nova can stab his opponent with the Trident Stream Lancer. He then charges towards his opponent, causing an explosion. ** '''Trident Stream Slash: '''After pulling the Gear Lever thrice, Nova can slash his opponent with the Trident Stream Lancer at a very quick pace. * '''Emerium Crusher: '''A blast of energy that sprouts from the Bright Spot on his head. This attack is usually used to finish off monsters. Trident .jpg|Trident Stream Lancer Trident_Stream_Shoot.gif|Trident Stream Shoot Big_Bang_Thruster.gif|Big Bang Thruster Trident_Stream_Slash.gif|Trident Stream Slash Emerium Crusher.gif|Emerium Crusher Rider: Ultraman Nova Rider: Nova's Servant Fourth form of Speed, which uses assets of Ultraman Tiga Sky Type and Jack of the selection of the Nova-Thruster Sparktrix. * '''Sky Light Bullets: '''Nova can unleash a powerful blue energy arrow by crossing the arms in front of the chest and then spreading his arms upward to gather energy, then coming together at his left side, he puts both hands on the left hip, his left hand cupped, and his right hand open over it, Nova then tosses the gathered energy at his foes with his right hand. It can destroy monsters in one blow. * '''Specium Light Ray: '''Nova finisher attack, Nova puts his arms in a plus (+) sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he can fire a powerful beam from his right vertical hand that can destroy monsters in one hit. It is fired when Nova utilizes the negative Specium energy in his right arm and the positive Specium energy in the left arm, which interacts with each other in order to fire the beam. It releases heat of 500,000 degrees Celsius (900,032 degrees Fahrenheit) and has a destructive power of 500,000 horsepower. * '''Travel Acceleration: '''Nova is able to encase himself in a ball of energy and travel through space. * '''Hyper Light Barrier: '''Nova can create an energy shield similar in appearance to a spiral galaxy by waving his hand in a circle. * '''Revolium Lightwave (Attack Version): '''Nova compresses the space into the right hand, creates a super shock wave, releases it, emits a black hole behind the enemies, knock them into the gap of suction, kills and ruptures them there. However, this attack is sometimes blocked by enemies. * '''Revolium Lightwave (Reverse Type): '''The Revolium Lightwave can absorb attacks in a shield and then fire it back. When needed, Ultraman Nova can choose only to use the shield to protect himself from attacks. * '''Speed Light Acceleration: '''Nova in this form, can accelerate at fast speeds. * '''Ultra-Light Psychic: Nova can generate a large amount of will power that can suspend and lift foes without flinching. SkyLightBullet.gif|Sky Light Bullets SpeciumRay.gif|Specium Light Ray Travel_Acceleration.gif|Travel Acceleration Light_Barrier.gif|Hyper Light Barrier RevoliumLightWaveAtkVer.gif|Revolium Lightwave (Attack Version) RevoliumLightWave.gif|Revolium Lightwave (Reverse Type) Accerlation.gif|Speed Light Acceleration UltraPsychicDyna.gif|Ultra-Light Psychic Caster: Ultraman Nova Caster: Nova's Servant Fifth form of Bright, which uses the asset of Cosmos and Ginga of the selection of the Nova-Thruster Sparktrix. * Ginga Moon Thunderbolt: 'Nova raises his left arm to the air, shooting bolts of electricity and creating a swirl of storm clouds. Using this to form a disk, Nova then throws the collected bolts as a vortex with his right hand. It can destroy monsters in one hit, even overpowering electrical monsters and other Servants. When used Nova's crystals shine yellow and emit electricity. * '''Ginga Moon Fireball: '''Nova summons numerous magma like fireballs that appear around him simultaneously. He then uses his fist to direct the fireballs to hit the opponent. This attack appears to have a homing effect, as it will keep tracking its target until it's destroyed. When used Nova's crystals shine red and emit flames. * '''Ginga Moon Saber: '''Nova can create an energy blade from his right arm. He can then strike it into the ground to generate a shockwave that destroys the opponent with a burst of magma. When used Nova's crystals shine white. * '''Ginga Moon Slash: '''Nova can fire Light Blades from the crystal on his forehead that will explode on contact. Despite being an explosive beam, the appearance resembles physical blades. When used Nova's crystals shine purple. Nova can also fire multiple of these at once. * '''Ginga Moon Shoot: '''Nova can fire a powerful rainbow-colored L-shaped beam from his arms. It can destroy a monster in one hit. When it is used Nova's crystals shine blue. * '''Ginga Moon Sunshine: '''Nova can fire a powerful energy beam from his fists. It also has tremendous power to exterminate darkness power in its radius. When used Nova's crystals shine pink. * '''Ginga Moon Healing: '''Fired from his right palm, instead of an attack this soft ray quiets excitement and calm emotions in others it can also seal darkness and also heal his injuries and the Servants, even those prior to using that form will be healed in thirty seconds. When used Nova's crystals shine green. * '''Ginga Moon Especially: '''Nova's last and strongest special move, where Nova fires a rainbow-colored beam from his whole body. When used Nova's crystals shine the colors of the rainbow, specifically all the colors of his previous special moves. Ginga_Moon_Thunderbolt.gif|Ginga Moon Thunderbolt Ginga_Moon_Fireball.gif|Ginga Moon Fireball Ginga_Moon_Saber.gif|Ginga Moon Saber Ginga_Moon_Slash.gif|Ginga Moon Slash Ginga_Moon_Shoot..gif|Ginga Moon Shoot Ginga_Moon_Sunshine.gif|Ginga Moon Sunshine GingaMoonRect.gif|Ginga Moon Healing Ginga_Moon_Especially.gif|Ginga Moon Especially Assassin: Ultraman Nova Assassin: Nova's Servant Sixth form of Slash, which uses assets of Hikari and Exceeds X the selection of the Nova-Thruster Sparktrix. * '''Assassin Beam Blade: '''Nova can create a yellow energy blade from the Nova-Thruster Brace that can slice through monsters with ease. ** '''Assassin Overlord: '''Using an already extended Assassin Beam Blade, Nova can slice enemy easily from a far distance. It can also destroy monsters in one hit. ** '''Assassin Spinning Attack: '''Nova can spin himself, before cutting his opponent with the Assassin Beam Blade. Any beam attack will simply reflect when Nova spins himself. ** '''Assassin Slasher: '''Nova can create a sword that comes out of the Assassin Brace on his right arm. It destroys foes in the same manner as his other attacks. * '''Assassin Slugger: '''Nova's main weapon, this blade can be kept on his head as a crest or removed as a weapon. ** '''Exceed Assassin Slash: '''Activated by sliding the panel upwards twice and pressing the button in the hilt. By doing that, Nova unleashes a series of slash attacks that greatly injure the enemy and may potentially destroy them. ** '''Exceed Assassin Illusion: '''Activated by sliding the panel upwards thrice and pressing the trigger in the hilt. By doing that, Nova splits into four clones (yellow, red, purple, blue) that each jump into the air and attack the enemy one by one, from blue to yellow. ** '''Exceed Assassin X: '''Takeru firstly slides the panel upwards thrice, he then places his hand on the bottom of the Assassin Slugger, activating a button that makes a blade extend. Nova then traps the target in a rainbow-like pocket dimension and does a charge attack that quickly slices the enemy. AssassinBeamBlade.jpg|Assassin Beam Blade Assassin Xlugger.png|Assassin Slugger Exceed_Assassin_Slash.gif|Exceed Assassin Slash Exceed_Assassin_Ilusion.gif|Exceed Assassin Illusion Exceed_Assassin_X.gif|Exceed Assassin X BladeOverload.gif|Assassin Overlord SpinningBladeAttack.gif|Assassin Spinning Attack SchtromSword.gif|Assassin Slasher Berserker: Ultraman Nova Berserker: Nova's Servant Seventh form of Violence, which uses assets of Orb Thunder Breastar and Tiga Power Type of the selection of the Nova-Thruster Sparktrix. * '''Wrecking Berserker: '''Nova can charge him both hands with dark energy and releases a stronger punch attack. * '''Zedcium Berserker Ray: '''A (+) style attack performed in a combination of Magnificent Titanium's Titanium Z-Shot and Alter-Darkness' Deathcium Ray. It is a blueish-white beam surrounded by bolts of black and red electricity. * '''Delacium Berserker Stream: '''Nova can gather heat energy by spreading his arms apart, coming together at his chest as he holds the energy in a ball form. He then tosses the gathered energy as a beam from his right hand while his left is balled up into a fist. It can destroy monsters in one blow. * '''Garnet Berserker Bomb: '''Nova can unleash a large burst of energy from his arm. This attack will rip straight through an opponent’s body, often leaving perfect holes through whatever part is hit. It can destroy monsters in one shot. * '''Garnet Berserker Buster: '''Nova gathers fiery energy from his Nova-Thruster Brace into his right or left hand and punches a flame-covered fist into the air, firing a fiery beam at his enemy destroying them. Orb_Punch.gif|Wrecking Berserker ZedciumRay.gif|Zedcium Berserker Ray DelaciumBerserker Stream.gif|Delacium Berserker Stream Garnet Berserker.gif|Garnet Berserker Bomb GarnateBuster.gif|Garnet Berserker Buster |Center| Darkness: Ultraman Nova Alter-Darkness: As Nova Alter-Darkness initially possessed Ultraman Nova, his body features are none the different from the former, with his coloration themed after Rei-Zagi. * '''Alter-Darkcium Shot: '''Nova Alter-Darkness, with a flick of his hand, creates a crescent-shaped burst of energy that not only took down the Caster Servant in one hit but also destroyed the half of Fuykui and Lancer. When using this technique, the corrupted Nova-Thruster Brace flashes with dark energy, implying it may be the source of the attack. * '''Alter-Darkcium Twin Shoot: '''A powerful purple beam from his chest with the Illusion Sluggers attached to his Color Timer used to cut Berserker in half. * '''Alter-Darkcium Flash: '''A light bullet attack used to counter Rider. * '''Alter-Darkcium Cutting Attack: '''A technique that was used on Archer using the Illusion Sluggers. Nova Alter-Darkness slices through the opponent in a blink of an eye, leaving an "X" shaped slice mark through their torso. * '''Alter-Darkcium Ray: '''A dark version of the Specium Light Ray used by crossing his arms in a "+" shape, augmented with Reionics energy giving it the appearance of black particles and red electricity instead of the look of the normal beam. It is fired from the palm of his right hand. * '''Alter-Darkcium Ripper: ' A purple energy arc shot out from his hands. * '''Alter-Darkcium Light Ring: '''Nova forms a red buzzsaw-like disc to slice his opponent. In addition, Alter-Darkness can utilize the buzzsaw as a shield to block attacks like the original Ultraman. * '''Alter-Dark Manipulation: '''Nova can channel dark energy to his both hands to empower himself or charge up attacks. He is able to restrain and pin down tougher enemies with this ability. DeathShotAlterDarkness.gif|Alter-Darkcium Shot AlterDarkTwinShoot.gif|Alter-Darkcium Twin Shoot AlterDarkBullet.gif|Alter-Darkcium Flash Dark Cutting Attack.jpg|Alter-Dark Cutting Attack Alter-DarkciumRay.gif|Alter-Darkcium Ray AlterRipper.gif|Alter-Darkcium Ripper Alter_Darkcium_Light_Ring.gif|Alter-Darkcium Light Ring Dark_Energy_Manipulation.gif|Alter-Dark Manipulation Myth-Servant Ultraman Nova Myth-Servant: Nova was the final form, hence the name '''Ultimate Final Style. It was accessed by Takeru as the fifth Deunamist of Nova after utilizing Core Final to evolve into every form of Servants. * Lightning Nova Myth-Servant: '''Myth-Servant beam, fired with an upright right arm and a left arm resting on the right wrist, powerful enough to push back Rei-Zagi's beam and destroy him. * '''Wide Myth-Servant Shot: An improved version of Xanadium Zero Shot. * Myth-Servant Inferno: '''A powerful beam from a fire covered fist, strong enough to send the Rei-Zagi from the ground straight into space in under a minute. The temperature of the flames can reach one trillion degrees. * '''Myth-Servant Chorus: '''Nova firstly releases 8 energy cores from the crystals on his arms, then he stretches his arms to the side and proceeds to fire beams from those energy cores. * '''Myth-Servant Slugger: '''Nova creates projections of the 4 non-detachable Crest Weapons on his head and launches them at his target(s). They can defend against incoming attacks by having them spin around each other at high speeds. * '''Nova Myth Slugger Chorus: '''A technique that involves Zero launching the Myth-Servant Sluggers and Myth-Servant Chorus simultaneously at the enemy. * '''Myth-Servant Twin Blade: '''Nova can wield two Myth-Servant Twin Swords made purely of energy, at once. They are also somewhat capable of ranged attack by launching energy slashes. Nova can also create a solid version of the Myth-Servant Twin Edge, though he can only hold one of these as it takes all four energy projections of his crest weapons, ** '''Giga Myth-Servant Slash: '''Nova enlarges the solid Myth-Servant Twin Edge into a projection, then slashes the enemy, leaving a "Z" shaped cut through the opponent. LightningNoa.gif|Lightning Nova Myth-Servant WideBeyondShot.gif|Wide Myth-Servant Shot NoaInferno.gif|Myth-Servant Inferno BulkyChorus.gif|Myth-Servant Chorus QuattroSlugger.gif|Myth-Servant Slugger SluggingChorus.gif|Nova Myth Slugger Chorus BeyondTwinEdge.png|Myth-Servant Twin Blades TwinGigaBreak.gif|Giga Myth-Servant Slash Shining Phantasm: Ultraman Nova Shining Phantasm: In this form, the Energy Core is fully integrated with Nova along with all the powers within it and the protectors on his chest run all over his body. It is stated that when Nova first entered this state, his mind was in a type of trance, because of that or the effect of the Shining Phantasm Drive, when he left Shining form, he was left without memory of events that occurred during that time. In later appearances, Nova could change into this form by himself, but its use exhausts him in an instant. * '''Nova Phantasm Slasher: Nova Shining Phantasm's main weapon, which is based on Assassin Slugger's mold and comet design. This weapon bears the insignia of Ultraman Nova and the three Ultra Warrior components that make up this form. ** Shining Phantasm Breaker: Nova melee attack performed by sliding the Nova Phantasm Slasher's panel downwards thrice, then pulling its trigger. Nova first performs an action similar to that of Ginga's Ginga Cross Shoot, then he charges up the energy in the Nova Phantasm Slasher and fires prismatic discs of light, then slashes the opponent from above. ** Shining Phantasm Burst: Nova beam attack performed by sliding the Nova Phantasm Slasher's panel downwards twice, then pulling its trigger. Nova forms a 'V' like in Victory's Victorium Shoot, then draws a circle of light. He then sends out a beam from the Nova Phantasm Slasher. ** Shining Phantasm Korin: Nova finishing attack performed by sliding the Orb Slasher's panel downwards thrice, then pressing its Boost Switch (ブーストスイッチ Būsuto Suitchi) on the bottom. After this, Nova performs an action similar to that of X charging his Xanadium Ray before performing a typical Ultra Slash style action. Then the Light Ring materializes above Nova, comprised of the symbols that represent all 4 Ultras and is then sent straight towards the opponent. * Shining Phantasm Slash: Nova is able to fire a Shining version of Xanadium Zero Slash. It is a massive version of the normal beam, able to push back Rei-Zagi several yards. * Shining Phantasm Flash: '''Nova can fire a rainbow-colored beam from his Color Timer. * '''Shining Phantasm Bomber: '''Nova gathers energy into his Color Timer and can fire energy beams from his hands. * '''Shining Phantasm Ray: '''Nova can fire a '+' style beam that combines the power of both Orbium Mebius Shot and Specium Zepellion Ray. Mebius can lower his arms to fire an 'L' style version which is more powerful. Mebius can immediately use the 'L' style version of the beam after charging, used against Arch Cherimerberus. * '''Shining Phantasm Dynamite: A dashing attack in which Nova is engulfed in flames. The impact causes a massive and powerful explosion, destroying enemies with ease. Afterward, Nova reforms back to normal in particles of light. Due to it taking a lot of his energy to perform, upon reforming, Nova is both physically and energetically exhausted. * '''Shining Phantasm Shift Field: '''Nova can create a pocket dimension to isolate himself and other passengers from the real world. The dimension's time flow is faster than the normal rate of the real world, allowing him to use it as a training spot. As a side effect, memories of the time inside of Shift Field can travel back in time due to the temporal-scrambling nature of the technique. ** '''Shining Phantasm Phase Fields: '''Nova uses his Nova-Thruster Brace to generate a beam shot into the air to generate Meta Field, a dimensional subspace that empowers light beings while reducing the power of darkness. Its main use is to avoid collateral damage during his battles, thus frequent usage of it can induce a huge strain to its user. * '''Shining Phantasm Drive: '''Nova is able to gather a sphere of energy to rewind time within a local area. A side effect of this power is that celestial bodies appear to move in reverse very quickly. Not only that, Nova can change history using this technique. However, such a feat drains Nova's power drastically. Nova_Phantasm_Slasher.png|Nova Phantasm Slasher TrinitiumBreak.gif|Shining Phantasm Breaker ShiningEmeriumSlash.gif|Shining Phantasm Slash TimerFlashSpecial.gif|Shining Phantasm Flash GlitterBomber.gif|Shining Phantasm Bomber MebiumKnightShoot(+).gif|Shining Phantasm Ray ('+' style) MebiumKnightShootL.gif|Shining Phantasm Ray ('L' style) BurningMebiumDynamite.gif|Shining Phantasm Dynamite TrinitiumKourin.gif|Shining Phantasm Korin ShiningShoot.gif|Shining Phantasm Burst ShiningPhantasm.gif|Shining Phantasm Shift Field : : Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist characters Category:Saber Category:Archer Category:Lancer Category:Rider Category:Caster Category:Assassin Category:Berserker Category:All-class Servants